


POV:  GOD!

by frnjpn



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fallen Angel Lucifer, Garden of Eden, Heaven & Hell, Heaven Sent, M/M, Oh My God, The Silver City (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnjpn/pseuds/frnjpn
Summary: God weighs in to tell the story of how his own hobby led to Lucifer's rebellion and fall...and how God made a plan for Lucifer's redemption.
Relationships: God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. My Little Hobby

It is possible that you have questions. Many questions. Questions about Angels and Demons, Heaven and Hell, Right and Wrong, Fate and Free Will. You might be wondering why I would bless the Decker family with a long yearned-for child. A child that grew into the only human being--the woman known as Chloe Decker--who could see my Fallen Angel, Lucifer, for who he really was. Why would I do such a thing? Why would I send my son, the Angel Amenadiel, to bless the Deckers with this miracle child? Why?

Let's just say that I planted a seed and waited for it to bear fruit. You will see. 

But for now, let me tell you about my children.

I have many children. I have so many that I can't even say I know them all personally. I know that sounds terrible, but they have always had all their needs met and since they were so numerous, they kept each other company. You would think that they would have been happy to live in the Silver City where all is light, all is music and there are sparkling towers and shining streets! And, of course, all God's children have wings to fly hither and thither in these heavens. In fact most of them were happy. Indeed, all but one were happy—but I will get to that later.

Take it from me, when you don't pay attention to your children, there is a price to pay. They don't know you and you don't know them. So why didn't I get to know my angelic children?

Well, I had a hobby. One that I found very amusing and that seemed harmless enough. It started by chance as a little experiment: what would Earth be like if I added some sentient beings? If I tempted them with free will and watched to see how they would evolve?

I started my project very simply. After I spent a week getting the Universe in order and making Earth habitable for non-Celestial beings, I created the first Human Being—a man who became known through the ages as "Adam." However, I referred to him as Mud Doll, because I essentially created him from the muck of Earth and then breathed life into him. I found that very amusing! It gave me a rush of power that I could do such a thing—-create a world and fill it with sentient beings!

But it turns out you can't just make one. It doesn't work like that. This Mud Doll turned out to be very needy and sulky and in fact perished quite quickly due to the fact that it never really figured out how to feed, clothe and shelter itself. So I created Mud Doll 2.0-still known as Adam. Then I created a companion, Mud Doll 2.1 which I designed to be 2.0's polar opposite. That's right, I had to apply the yin and yang concept of the Universe to my toy garden or it simply would not work.

Mud Doll 2.1 was a little too overwhelming for Adam and for Earth in general. She has become known through the ages as "Lilith." Let's just say that she was a very take-charge kind of being and had so many ideas of her own that she was dangerous to all that I had created. She used her free will to the nth degree, and I really couldn't allow that. After all, this is my hobby and I am in charge here! When she really overstepped her bounds by consorting with one of my children—that was it. I banished her to the dark place. She should be thankful though, because I gave her thousands and thousands of nephilim: her "children" to keep her company in Hell, as the dark place came to be known. Therefore, I had to create a second companion for Adam, but this one would not be made separately—, this one I would make from one of his very own ribs—making her a subset of Adam.

This next iteration was successful! Beautiful, smart (not too smart, unlike Lilith) and very loving towards Mud Doll 2.0—er—Adam. This subset came to be known through the ages as "Eve." You would think that my little experiment was finally off to a good start, right? I had created a beautiful garden flush with fruits and flowers and animals and all Adam and Eve had to do was enjoy the fruits of my labors. What is so complicated about that? Why did anyone have to meddle with my precious hobby?

Did I tell you that I didn't pay much attention to my children? Yes, I believe I did. Here's the thing—it's fine for a Father to ignore His children when they are small. But woe to the man who doesn't wake up and pay attention to His children when they hit the teen years. They were so numerous that neither I nor their Mother, the Goddess of All Creation, could keep track of our Angelic children once they hit puberty. And unfortunately, that is where the trouble began. Neither I nor the Goddess noticed when one of our teen-age Angels sneaked out of the Silver City to go snoop around in my hobby on Earth! Before we knew it, we were getting word of strange goings-on down on Earth. News of an Angel consorting with Lilith and wreaking havoc with Adam and Eve in the garden that I called "Eden."

I never expected such a turn of events! That my little hobby would attract the attention of my own children! Or I should say, one child. Because only one of my children had the audacity to meddle in my paradise on Earth. Who was that child? Which of my beloved Cherubim, Seraphim or Archangels was to blame for this hubris?

Why, Lucifer of course!


	2. Troubling News from the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Lucifer wreaks havoc on Earth while having a wheeeee of a time

We began hearing news from Earth about Lucifer, my shining Morningstar of a son, strapping, handsome and headstrong. We heard that he had consorted with Lilith and may have even had a hand in the creation of some of her offspring. That is so beyond the pale that I almost couldn't come up with a word for it. That was when I coined the word "taboo."

Next we caught wind of them cavorting near the Red Sea and then learned that they were following the Nile up to its source. (I was quite proud of creating that stupendous river in the middle of a desert!) But what was going on? What had come over my erstwhile son to make him so defiant and such a risk-taker? Why did he feel so much lust for Earth and Lilith?

Certainly Lilith was to blame for this. When she was made for Adam she wouldn't bow down to him. She always had a mind of her own and had to get her own way—much like Lucifer. I think I could've let this all go if Lucifer had stopped with Lilith and had returned to the Silver City with his tail between his legs.

But nooooo, Lucifer was riding on that rush of teen-age male adrenaline that can lead a man to act out the worst in himself. Rarely has good ever come of that. In fact, that is the root of every war and act of aggression on Earth, and I am not proud of that.

Then we heard that Lucifer had tired of Lilith and had begun to focus his attention on the Garden of Eden, my perfect Paradise. He wanted to explore all possible scenarios on earth to fulfill his every desire—and that cannot end well. In the meantime, soft, ineffectual Adam was trying to impress Eve with his prowess and—I'm sorry, he really had no prowess. When I had created my Mud Doll 2.0, I had been proud of it. But in reality Mud Doll 2.1 (Lilith) and the subset of Adam—Eve—were far more evolved beings than poor Adam. He just could not hold his own against the all powerful female persona.

Thus Lucifer was drawn to the Garden of Eden—like a fish to water. Every joy in Eden was ripe for the plucking and he didn't waste any time getting down to business. He assessed the situation and came to the conclusion that my Mud Dolls were blocked from fully exercising their free will—so he went about changing that. And who would he start with? Well, you know he would not waste time bothering with Adam, someone he most certainly viewed as "Mud Doll Douche." Ah, the slings and arrows of having clever children! Indeed, Lucifer did take after me, God Almighty.

So what did Lucifer do when he arrived in Eden, fresh off his sporting with Lilith? He realized he had to catch the attention of Eve, and to do that he would need to adopt the persona of a creature who might naturally be found in a garden. You already know this: he slipped into the persona of a serpent and slithered up to Eve with a kind of laser-focus that she had never experienced with Adam. How could she resist? All he had to do was offer her the forbidden fruit of knowledge and free will, which was either an apple or a banana—to this day I do not know which— and then the deal was sealed. Eve was suddenly truly conscious and she became a being entirely motivated by free will! She dearly wanted to share that with Adam. I have to say that Adam was a bit of a sucker and followed her lead—little realizing that this act would be the end of their idyll in Eden. That's right, my own dear son brought Eden crashing down and resulted in Eve and Adam being cast out of the garden. Humans refer to that as original sin. I call it my son's hubris.

Lucifer had reached the end of his adventures on Earth, and finally decided to return to the Silver City. Then all would be well, am I right? Hah! Lucifer himself had fed from the Tree of Knowledge and now knew that free will was his right. And he intended to spread that news to his Cherubim, Seraphim and Archangel siblings.

Over my dead body!


	3. Silver City Stand-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Lucifer quarrels with God in the Silver City

Once Lucifer had landed safely back in the Silver City, I commanded him to come before me and explain his actions. He did not arrive on time—of course not. In fact, he was an hour late. Who keeps God waiting? You guessed it: my favorite son.

When he finally strolled into the Throne Room, he had an inscrutable expression on his face. He casually wandered through the great hall until he stopped and leaned against the silver pillar nearest to the throne. Despite the disrespect of his posture, I could see that he still had the keen intelligence of my favorite son but that he was suffering for it.

"Hello—Daaad."

Why do I detest the way he says that?

"Would you like a report on your Mud Dolls? Your toy garden? Or perhaps dear Lilith? Feel free to slap my hand, if that would make you feel better," he said with the slightest bit of snark.

"Or I could tell you what a stick in the mud Adam is—pun intended." Lucifer said this with a cheeky grin, but his eyes were not smiling. There was darkness there and it was unsettling to me.

"Tread lightly, Lucifer, I am not amused. You defied me, yes. But the problem is not so much that but rather the havoc you wreaked on Earth. I don't think you understand that your meddling may very well have changed the course of humanity and the course of all Celestials as well. Don't you see the danger in that?"

An eye-roll from Lucifer.

"Come on, Dad, you're just ticked off because you think I had more fun with your toys than you did."

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" I thundered, feeling the heat rising from my chest, to my neck and up to my face until I could feel the veins in my forehead popping out.

He didn't react to my outburst at all. He remained cool and calm. He merely stared off into the middle distance between us and looked rather like he was counting to ten in his head. Then he said,

"Are you finished? Because I have some real questions that I need answered."

I took a deep breath and said, "Go ahead."

"For instance, why is the Silver City a prison? Why is Heaven a place where nothing ever happens? Why do you act like you are King? Why are the rest of us just pawns? Answer me that!" he said with a flash of anger.

This line of questioning caught me by surprise. "Prison? Nothing ever happens? What are you talking about?" I felt confusion creeping up on me. What was this blasphemy coming from my own son? I snapped back,

"The Goddess and I created the universe, you miscreant! You and your siblings would be mere cosmic dust if it weren't for the gift of life we gave you! We created everything!" I shouted. Suddenly I was waving my arms around and I had an inkling that I might be losing this argument. How was that possible?

"Listen, Dad. Why are we, the Cherubim, Seraphim and Archangels just hanging around here in the Silver City playing chess and strumming harps like there is nothing else to existence? What is the purpose of all this? Why don't we think for ourselves and make our own decisions about our destinies?"

I stared at him, trying to stop myself from smiting him outright. "I don't see the point of this line of questioning." I said darkly.

"Oh, really? Because funnily enough, when I was down on Earth playing with your toys, I learned a lot about free-will and self- actualization. Remember your Mud Doll 2.1, Lilith? Why did you cast her out of the Garden? Let me guess!" Lucifer said with a piercing look. He continued,

"Because you realized that for some inexplicable reason, she exhibited free-will and challenged all that you were creating in your mundane little world. I mean, Adam, your first creation! What a complete dolt! A douche! Certainly not the equal of Lilith; rungs below her in fact! Not even the equal of Eve!"

Lucifer was seething now. He paused, looked down at his hands and calmed himself. Then he said quietly but furiously,

"But see, here's the thing: here we were, the Angelic Host, doing absolutely nothing in the Silver City. The boredom was excruciating, at least for me. I wandered all over the city looking for anything that might entertain me. But I found nothing. Then I remembered Mum saying you were spending a lot of time working on your hobby. A hobby? That sounds like something interesting! So I decided to pop down to Earth to see what your hobby was all about. And lo and behold, what do I find out?"

Looking skyward and throwing his hands up into the air, he said sarcastically,

"That your MUD DOLLS have more fire in their bellies than we do! Explain that!"

I stared at him open-mouthed. How could this line of questioning be coming from my own son? Why was he questioning me at all?

"You will stop this insanity! You will stop right now! I won't have you spouting off like this to your siblings. Do you really think they would be interested in your crazy stories about humans and free will? They will think you have lost your mind."

Lucifer looked at me directly and said, "Ah. I was waiting for that, Daaaad,"

Gah! There it was again! That disrespectful stretching out of that word! Lucifer continued, this time, full of snark,

"You don't want me talking about free-will and self-actualization to my siblings, then? You don't want me to tell them that there is more to life than the Silver City and eternal boredom? That the possibilities are endless if we realize we can control our destinies? Interesting."

He paused.

"Because it seems to me that you feel your authority is being challenged. Do you?" He glared at me—quite fiercely, I might add.

I was on my feet now. I sputtered, "No! No, I am not worried about my authority! I am the God of all Creation! How could I possibly feel challenged by you?"

We stared each other down. He was not going to look away. His eyes grew darker, anger boiling in them.

"So, then you aren't worried about your reign over the Silver City? You never considered that I, your favorite son, would ever challenge it?" he hissed through his teeth. Then,

"Just watch me."

With that he turned on his heel and was gone, in a rush of wings, leaving only a lone white feather lazily drifting down to where he had been standing. I walked over to it and peered down at this thing that glowed with an inner light. I reached down and picked it up.

As I turned the shining thing around in my hand, I stood rooted to the spot knowing he was right. I had always had a feeling, deep down, a little niggling in my gut—a feeling that I quashed when it lifted its ugly head. But today, I let the feeling rise in me and my inner voice said,

"Lucifer is going to be my downfall. All will be lost."

But now that I was facing it, I could never let that happen, no matter how much I loved my beautiful LightBringer.

So I began to plan my counter attack.


	4. The Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein God expects Amenadiel and Michael to help stop the Rebellion

A week had passed since my heated conversation with Lucifer in the Throne Room. With each passing day I knew we were getting closer to catastrophe and I was urgently gathering my defenses in case the worst were to happen. What did I fear? I was afraid that Lucifer, who was so full of charisma and intellect—a great orator, in fact—would easily be able to sway many of his weaker siblings. He would convince them that they were being wronged. He would enthrall them with tales of Earth and how his Father’s toys were enjoying more freedom than the Angelic Host! 

What was the least that could happen? His siblings could simply laugh off his ideas and say that they were happy and comfortable in the Silver City. They would get back to their chess and their harps. They would not share his passion and righteous indignation.

What was the worst thing that could happen? A storming of the Gates, a whirlwind of wings! They would come to depose me from my throne! They would install my favorite son as their leader, their new God! And Lucifer would be at the head of this rebellion, waving a sword and blazing with self-righteousness. 

The thought cut through me like his sword. 

It wasn’t long before I began to hear about Lucifer’s secret meetings. How did I learn about them? I have my sources. Amenadiel, for one. His loyalty to me has always been unwavering. And Michael, of course, always ready for intrigue. I had asked them both to rally support for me, to create my own secret Angelic army.

I was waiting in my chambers in the highest tower in the Silver City. I was waiting for Amenadiel to bring me the latest news. A rush of air announced his arrival and there he was: tall and serious with a face full of earnest devotion.

“So, what news do you have for me, Amenadiel? Have you been organizing my defense?” I asked.

He took a moment, searching for words. He cleared his throat. Then he looked up at the ceiling and that is when I realized he was trying to avoid looking me in the eye. I barked,

“Enough! You’re stalling. Whatever it is I need to know it, and I need to know it now!”

He sighed and shifted his massive body uncomfortably.

“So. So, Father, I’ve been listening in on the meetings Lucifer has been hosting and so has Michael. The attendees were few at first, but at each subsequent meeting there were more and more of the Angelic Host present. Word of mouth is spreading about these get togethers, and about Lucifer’s ideas. At each meeting he speaks at the beginning and then he encourages the others to ask questions and offer their own opinions.” Amenadiel looked at me, worried.

“Their own opinions? What in the world? They have their own opinions? Since when?” I sputtered angrily. “I don’t recall any of my children having opinions about anything!” I stopped myself. “Well, except for Lucifer.”

“That’s just it, Father! They listen to him and his tales of Earth and he explains so compellingly that there is more to life than peace and quiet in the Silver City that they…” Amenadiel stopped and looked at me nervously, “…so that they begin to nod. Then to applaud. Then to stand on their feet cheering and clapping each other on the back!”

I stared at him in horror.

“No. No! That is not possible! I am the one the Angelic Host applauds and cheers for, not him! This is becoming more and more outrageous! And what about my army?”

Amenadiel held up his hand. 

“Wait, Father, there is more.” But another rush of air caused him to stop and we both looked up to see Michael gently floating down from the upper tower’s windows. At last he touched down near me and made a sweeping bow. Then he said unctuously,

“Yes, Dear Father, Amenadiel is correct. There is more to this—much, much more. It is very serious. And, it is treasonous.” He smirked as he exchanged glances with Amenadiel.

“So do you want to tell Father or shall I?” he said with a smile that held no joy, just a stretching of lips across pearly whites. 

Amenadiel’s face darkened as he said,

“Well, before you so rudely interrupted me, I was about to give Father the full story and its implications. So, do you mind?” he said with irritation.

Michael swept his right arm widely in a grand gesture that said go ahead.

Amenadiel looked at me gravely and began.

“You see, Father, Lucifer is not exactly trying to overthrow you or take your throne. That’s what we all thought his little rebellion was about, right?” He paused and I nodded.

“Well, what he is doing is something completely different. And unexpected. And frankly, puzzling, at least to me. He is telling the Angelic Host that if we all come together with our own ideas of how we want the Silver City to be run, if we meet regularly and decide together through majority agreement, then we don’t need you, God—er—Father, to tell us what we can and cannot do.”

I felt my neck and face heat up and my hands began to shake with a mounting fury.

“What is this nonsense? ‘Majority?’ ‘Deciding?’ I DECIDE around here! I am the God of all Creation, for crying out loud! Surely your brothers and sisters are not eating up this nonsense and planning to go along with him?”

Michael snorted,

“Dear Father, I wish that were so! But honestly, these gullible sisters and brothers of mine have begun to lose their way—-they are being sucked into Lucifer’s madness.”

Amenadiel glared at Michael.

“But here’s the thing, Father: these meetings are the one thing that has brought the entire Host together. I’ve never seen my siblings so agreeably engaged on a topic! Usually, they are fighting tooth and nail for your attention or arguing over who cheated at chess or who played off-key in an Angelic concert—they never used to think about anything of import to their daily lives. But now? Now they are starting to think about what they want, where they want to go, who has the best ideas, how they can change the things they don’t like about their lives. Now, that? That is radical!” 

He looked at me with deep concern.

“So you can see why we haven’t been able to rally up a sizable army for you, Father. In fact, it’s really just Uriel and Remiel. The rest of the Angelic Host are enthralled with Lucifer’s speeches and stories. All we hear in the Silver City these days is, ‘Lucifer! Lucifer! Lucifer!’”

I felt like I was suffocating. What was this talk of what they want, where they want to go? 

“This is Heaven! They don’t need to have their own ideas—their own desires—that is all up to me!” I shouted.

“That damned Lucifer! Damn him!” And before I knew it, I yelled in outrage,

“DAMN HIM TO HELL!”

Amenadiel and Michael looked at me in horror—that I had uttered out loud the name of the Dark Place—and Amenadiel took an unsteady step backward. Michael, however, quickly recovered his composure and leaned forward to look at me quizzically.

Suddenly, I realized that something wasn’t right. I felt unsteady on my feet. I looked desperately at Michael and Amenadiel who exchanged worried glances. The air seemed to thin out and it was getting thinner, as if it were being sucked right out of my chambers. I gasped, then staggered and clutched at Amenadiel and Michael who grasped my arms and led me gently to my throne. I sat down hard, shaking and disoriented. Nausea swept over me and then—I felt oddly despondent.

At last I heard it—it was only a faint hum at first, but Michael and Amenadiel heard it too. They both jumped up, unfurled their massive wings, and much to my astonishment, brandished their swords—one silver, one bronze— as they whirled upward to the windows. The hum swelled and as it continued its crescendo, the windows began to rattle and the walls of my tower appeared to undulate. I watched in horror.

It had begun.

“Stay here, Father!” Amenadiel shouted down at me.

“We’ll protect you, Father!” cried out Michael as they breeched the upper windows just as crystal, bricks and mortar began shattering and raining down on me. 

As I leaped up from my throne, the full force of the cacophony hit me:

The whirlwind of wings! A hurricane of divinity! The clanging and flashing of silver-shod feet thundering through marble hallways! Horns! Harps! Incomprehensible pandemonium!

It was the din of war and it was headed straight for me. 

I was riveted by the tumult approaching me, marveled at its intensity—but then, something in the midst of that commotion caught me by surprise and caused me to suddenly collapse back down on my throne. I cocked my head warily to hone in on this unexpected sound in the eye of the storm. My heart plummeted in recognition.

It was the sound of joy.


End file.
